


【娜俊】脑子里的洞¹

by BakuuuuA



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakuuuuA/pseuds/BakuuuuA





	【娜俊】脑子里的洞¹

#悄悄露头，如题。

#此洞是ABO向

#雷区是生子.

然后，一句话马东/星辰

（不会写脆皮鸭，几句话带过嘻嘻😁）

\-------------------------------×××××××-------------------------------

黄仁俊和罗渽民相识15年，恋爱12年，结婚了六年。

但是至今为止还没有宝宝。

黄仁俊眼睁睁看着李马克和李楷灿两人各种吵架各种和好最后生了个可爱的小公主，再看着朴志晟日常花式跟他炫耀自己即将成为老爸的喜悦，钟辰乐三天两头就拉他出去看婴幼儿产品，最后还要被迫接受其他哥哥们在群里写作吐槽写作炫耀的养儿日常。

他简直要疯了。

他也想要一个孩子！

东北大哥一向都是能动手绝不动嘴的人，因此并不清楚到底发生了什么的罗渽民同学很惊喜的在接下来的几个月里他的仁俊尼变得异常的积极。

主动的是黄仁俊，开心的是罗渽民。

不得不说罗渽民确实是一个实打实的A，还是绝A。每一次的‘诱惑’的第二天黄仁俊都是在床上度过的。

但即便如此黄仁俊依旧没有怀孕。

因为罗渽民从不在他体内‘播种’。

受了这么多苦却依然没有得到自己想要的结果纯真少年气哭了，气得他觉得接下来一个星期都不要理罗渽民。

罗渽民什么人，A归A，但他在黄仁俊面前除了在bed上永远都是比所有o更像o的A，毕竟他当初也就是这么把纯真少年骗到手的。

第一天的时候罗渽民忙到很晚才回来不想吵醒他也就没有发现黄仁俊在生气这件事。

但第二天早早就到家准备两人烛光晚餐的时候罗渽民终于惊觉他的小宝贝生气了。虽然不知道为什么生气，但作为绝世好A的他绝对是无条件认输的。

看着黄仁俊毫无表情的脸罗渽民内心十分忐忑，认真反思自己最近做错了什么之后睁着他像小狗一样湿漉漉的眼睛来跟仁俊尼道歉。

“米安内仁俊啊..不要不理我好不好？是我最近做错了什么吗？恩？跟我说一下话嘛...”

决心冷战到底的仁俊不为所动，哼了一声继续看电视。

“是因为我最近没有时间陪你吗？对不起，忙完这个星期我们就去旅行好不好？去你喜欢的斐济？”

仁俊尼依旧不为所动。

这下子罗渽民更委屈了：“难道是因为我太用力了吗？对不起嘛..可是看到仁俊在我身下情动的样子我真的控制不住！仁俊尼的叫声很好听，你每一声对我来说就像最烈性的春药我根本无法抵制！你不可以因为这个不要我的...”

黄仁俊听着他毫不害臊的说着这些话太阳穴猛跳，再看着他一脸委屈巴巴的样子差点以为每天在床上驰骋的是他黄仁俊呢。

冷战是解决不了问题的，黄仁俊决定开诚布公跟他好好谈谈这个问题。

如果解决不了...大不了就离婚吧。

想是这么想，眼眶却是诚实的红了，泪水在里面打转 。

“罗渽民，你喜欢孩子吗？”

看着黄仁俊要哭出来的脸罗渽民以为他有了，一脸惊慌失措：“怎么会这样，我明明没有射在里面的！”

这下他彻底忍不住了，眼泪哗哗的流着哽咽道：“所以你是不想跟我有孩子是吗？”

脑子飞速转动后惊觉黄仁俊的真实意思的罗渽民突然心就落了下来：“吓死我了，我还以为你怀孕了呢。”

殊不知黄仁俊听了这句话之后哭得更凶了：“罗渽民你这个混蛋，我们离婚吧。”

罗渽民沉下脸，紧紧的抓住他的手，认真的看着他：“黄仁俊，这辈子你都不可能离开我听到了吗？”

哭得上气不接下气的黄仁俊哪有心思听他讲这些啊，二话不说就想甩开他的手。

当然，如果这么轻易就被他甩开手的话罗渽民愧为绝A了。他亲了亲仁俊的额头，看着他的眼睛轻声地说：“我又想过生孩子这件事的，生孩子很痛的，如果是由我来生的话那我们的孩子都会打酱油了，但是事实上我做不到。我不想让你感受到哪怕一点点的痛苦，哪怕是我们的孩子都不行。”

听到这席话的黄仁俊用他哭红的双眼看着罗渽民向他确认这其中的真实性：“讲真话。”

这下子罗渽民也就不跟他装了，委屈巴巴的撅着嘴说道：“生了孩子之后你就不会那么全心全意的爱我了，你会分心给他，什么事情都是他排在第一位...”

黄仁俊：“......”

因为这个哭成泪人的东北大哥表示：🙂

❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅❅

『灵感来自我的日本外教老师，他跟我们说这个的时候真的被撩到了！超可爱😭😭😭😭』


End file.
